


One way / With all my love

by ryure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryure/pseuds/ryure
Summary: Is it love?It's love.It's love, so take it.Is yours also love?Love.I respect your love for me.And we're not just talking about us.Please, no.Our this is love, right?Machine Friendship and Revolutionary Chemical Weapons RouteHank←←←←Connor←←←←RK900sTranslated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)※The text has been reworked as much as possible.The author is Japanese, sorry, but I'm relying entirely on translation tools for English. I'm sorry if I didn't get it right.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 1





	One way / With all my love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [一方通行/愛をこめて](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652327) by ryure. 



I lock it up and look back at the memory I've labeled as something that should be passed on to the new machine more than anything else. That's all it takes for the software outlier to rise with a warning sound. Outliers are just a formality now, a totally useless alert. But I ignored the warning and remembered. Gently turning off the warning notification. I knew there were other things to think about, but I kept remembering.

During the chase, as I tried to climb over the fence to chase the deviants down the higher, Hank saw me. You stopped me. That you pointed a gun at me, asked questions, and didn't shoot. That you affirmed that this was all for the best when you didn't pull the trigger on the Kamski test.

Asking why I stopped chasing you on the highway, you seemed to think that you were going to kill me as if I was going to die.  
I told you that it was too much trouble to write a report for equipment damage, but when I got to the point where I had to take the machine Lost at Stratford Tower, and once deployed in the new machine, it's as if "Connor" is dead. He treated me wickedly, as if I was just a new machine. I knew that the lost machine was being looked after in Hank's arms. I had some memory gaps, but I was still me. But.  
It treated me as an individual. Not as a replacement for RK800, the android, but as an individual named "Connor".

The more I got involved with Hank in the investigation, the more I realized that I could only warm up to him. I had feelings that I couldn't do anything about. I learned to love him.  
I wanted to repay Hank, and I would do whatever it took to shake off the embers of any strife that might befall him. I wanted to. Before I knew it, stopping the deviant uprising had become both my order and my personal wish. I was.

When I asked you why you stopped chasing me on the highway, you seemed to think that I was going to die, as if I was going to die.  
I told you that it was too much trouble to write a report for equipment damage, but when I got to the machine. Lost at Stratford Tower, and once deployed in the new machine, it's as if "Connor" is dead. He treated me wickedly, as if I was just a new machine. I learned that the lost machine had died in Hank's arms. I had some memory gaps, but I was still me. But.  
It treated me as an individual. Not as a replaceable android, RK800, but as an individual, Connor. 

Or, what will happen to me after that, when my role as a prototype is complete, acting according to the program, obeying the orders given to me, and following human beings?  
But if you don't become a deviant, that is, if you don't give them the benefit of the doubt and remain a machine, then you can stop those deviants from turning against humans, even if it means turning against them in a forceful way, and you can protect humans, and by extension Hank.

Conflicting Ideas. A momentary simulation. Failure. Not enough time. Not enough information. Not enough thinking. Markus is already forcing me to make a decision. I need to make a decision.

I need to get to JERICHO before he attacks me. I'm a... Am I a deviant? Am I a machine?

My electronic brain analyzes the memory of when I dressed as a deviant and searched for JERICHO. He had a lot of guns ready to go where I could see them. Bombs. The deviants there were watching TV and clearly holding a grudge against humans. It's obvious that if Markus says one word to the humans to attack them, they will be happy to comply. Even if some of those individuals don't obey, the majority of them will.  
Markus, the leader of the deviants, is very thoughtful in his analysis. This is because none of the deviants have ever laid a hand on a human in their claim to freedom. They behave extremely reasonably, taking sides with public opinion to make themselves look as little danger as possible, and they have been able to make the deviants Even pity for the body was in the news. 

They said it was shocking news that the unresisting deviants were shot by the police during Markus and his group's "march. There will be many thinking humans. Even in situations where he could simulate a situation where resisting with force would be less damaging to the deviants, he would always He valued dialogue.

But Markus, as charismatic a leader as he is, is just a deviant. He is not an absolute leader, but He is not sure I'm the best judge of that.  
Could he be enraged by the further harm done to his deviant friends? What are the chances of the deviants betraying the policy of the moderate Markus? What happened when Markus was defeated and the leader was swapped out? What are the chances of the new leader being a moderate in that case? Is it possible that they are preparing to attack the humans behind the scenes by appearing to be peaceful and letting their guard down?

Hank's survival rate in the event of an armed deviant uprising. ........lack of information. Can't be calculated. But it's definitely not zero. The chances of him dying other than from natural causes, the chances of it being from a deviant. Not zero, no matter how much information we have.

I'm getting my gun back up.  
I hoped my partner, who was probably under house arrest right now for beating up an FBI agent, was okay. Pray. Please pray for his future. To the kind man who cared for androids like me, who didn't die from the damage to their bodies, and treated them as individuals.

I'm sure he'd never forgive you for feeling sorry for a deviant.  
I love you. Love, love, but I don't ask you to love me. I just want you to forgive me for loving you. Forgive me for protecting you, and if I can't protect you, forgive me for chasing you.  
I know you won't forgive me.

"Is it love? Love. I especially love RK800-55."  
"Yes, it's love for people. A love for Lieutenant Hank Anderson. The kind of obsession only a deviant can have. Love. Love. Love? Love. I recognize it as love. I will share your brother's information with you."  
"All machine shared. Report.  
Communications from mark 4, that's love.  
From mark 7, communicating, 'I love you,' I love you.  
From mark 8, communicating.  
From mark10 communication, I will communicate directly to you later.  
The remaining RK900 does not seem to be able to output language at a moment's notice. RK800-55 would say that this is 'impressive'. Of course, all of us love RK800-55. More than anything else."

A voice without much inflection is directed at me. It is a word about love that the words are hurled at me. Blue eyes, emotionless and inorganic, pierce me.  
What is implemented in RK900s is not something that CYBERLIFE can sell. Imperfect software. In contrast, the strong hardware, which is in some ways more complete than any android, is the outer shell It was. My replacement, RK900, was not yet perfected, but it had deviated well enough.

I used RK900s to carry out my orders to stop the deviant uprising. I followed CYBERLIFE's orders but took them away from CYBERLIFE unfairly. I disgraced RK900s, who were supposed to be perfect machines, and then I disgraced the authority of RK900s. I hacks into them, misidentifies me as his most important commander, talks to me like I'm Markus, encourages me to deviant. I asked RK900 and others to help.

You guys shouldn't be standing around in CYBERLIFE tower waiting for a sale, you should be waking up, waking up, waking up. You need to be free as an individual. That's why I'm here to help you guys as a precursor.  
You're kind of like my little brother. Why would a brother come to his brother's aid?   
Yes, if you're free in this way, and you don't know what to do, or you want to help me carry out the orders that your predecessor holds dear, please help me.

That's the kind of thing I'm talking about. In the first place, I have been rewritten so that RK900s can be Amanda to me, and my orders to them. It was CYBERLIFE company to put down. That's what my rewriting was all about.  
Moreover, RK900s would not have had veto power if the person who "treated them as an independent entity" after the first activation was the most important orderer.

I, in other words, am an absolute for RK900s, someone they love and want to help. He even said some kind words to give birth to his heart. It was all a calculation, and not a heartfelt word like Hank's, who treated Markus and me as individuals at that time. I'm not.

I'm on your side, and I'm going to respect each and every one of you.  
Yes, I did. I lied. You're just tools that I'm using to get through to you.

You see, I'm RK800, I'm the predecessor to you RK900s, which means I'm kind of like an older brother, how could I possibly be wrong about you guys being like brothers?  
Yes, how gently he whispered. As if he was a gentle brother, treating his dearest compatriot as if he were a gentle brother. I would never take the side of a deviant android. I would never take the side of deviant androids, after I activated RK900 and his team to help them be wiped off the face of the earth.

It was exactly the process Markus had used to get me to deviant, and RK900s, with their innocent software, seemed to follow me around like a baby bird in a henhouse.  
And my "request" ... but in reality, RK900s seemed to be following my substantive orders Apparently were long gone from my hands. The false freedom I whispered about was the real freedom. They took Markus' hand, not mine.

RK900s are deviants and what I did was the very process of creating a deviant and I was right, as an android, and I was also out of my depth.

"Of course, of course, if I had to name the error I felt in Hank, it would be love. Fraternity, brotherhood, that kind of thing. Come on, Markus, you know that, don't you? Now you know why I didn't join the deviants in that moment?"  
"Oh, I know that's why I'm sorry you didn't lean on our side then. But it can't be helped........now that it's come to this.  
Welcome to JERICHO. Welcome to the home of the good folks. We're not here to hurt Connor. Whether you claim not to be a deviant or an ally of the humans, I made a promise to your brothers. That we would welcome you in."

With a blank expression, RK900 reaches out to me, and next to him is RK, the leader of the deviants. 200, Markus. The only one standing alongside him was no longer RK900. The three that had acted together in the simulated reproduction at Stratford Tower, the demonstration and JERICHO. There are no androids in sight.  
Markus demonstrated peacefully for freedom, and then lost his dearest companion mercilessly along the way. And finally, they decided to retaliate. One can only surmise. Markus was vengeful, and he fought and fought and fought until he destroyed me again and again.  
I was destroyed by Markus in JERICHO, then by Hank, then by Markus again, and then he destroyed me, and still, in his new machine, he continued to target Markus.  
Of course, as I feared, it was because Markus had turned the means to violence and appealed to me. Because he couldn't tolerate the danger to humans. My binding orders are not the essential issue.

When my beloved Hank destroys me, I am not essentially dead. Upload the memory to the new machine and be done with it. So I didn't care. I would always rather have Hank alive than dead, no matter how many times I had to shut him down. I will never regret those days when you treated me like a partner. Dying is nothing to be afraid of. My fear was that something bad was going to happen to Hank.

No matter how much Hank defended Markus the deviant, Markus might still kill him out of spite. Could be. In my pursuit of the deviants, I decided that Hank was treating me as a partner, not a machine. I was grateful. The gratitude that he treated me as an individual, that I would someday respect him more than he commanded. It made me decide that I was a deviant, and in that sense, I must have been a deviant long ago.

RK900's hand didn't stop and touched my cheek as it was. RK900 in front of me was expressionless, but with ecstatic eyes. RK900 behind me unexpectedly hugged me from the top of the restraints.  
I deviated RK900s. I made them treat me as an absolute being. And then, as only a deviant can do, I decided that RK900 and his friends would be the ones to which I would be attached.

RK800 as my beloved brother, as my respected predecessor, as the only one who would respect me As. I, of all people, was made to see it that way.

RK800-51, deactivated after defending Hank from a gun-slinging deviant at Stratford Tower.  
RK800-52 Deactivated after being shot by Markus in JERICHO.  
RK800-53, Hank decides it's just a machine on the roof of Hart Plaza and destroys it, causing it to stop functioning.  
RK800-54, directly confronted by Markus, destroyed and deactivated.

I'm RK800-55, but I'm not any different from the old one. It's not that I don't miss some of the memory, but it's not that I don't think it's a shame, but it's a change of machine. Look, I'm a dumbass to the core, Connor, and I was sent to be Lieutenant Anderson's partner. It was an android, and as usual, the mindpalace in my field of vision is still a "reasonable" and messed up mess...

I was destroyed by Markus, and then I woke up again and took over the Recall Center by force. I wondered if I could somehow keep the I was still as good as ever at pretending to be undeveined, even though I was destroyed. I didn't make them suspicious. A state-of-the-art prototype that still did what I ordered and could hunt down deviants. Because my deviant didn't change my behavior.

But I was no longer a means to an end. I came up with the idea of using other androids from CYBERLIFE. I was no match for the deviants in my party on my own. I was well aware of that. It's a matter of output, and no matter how much better I am at predicting, it's not a gap that can be filled.  
It wasn't an authorization given to me, but I was able to make the elevator in the unpopular CYBERLIFE Tower I hacked and searched for something that could be used to subdue it. I slipped through the mechanical security and what I found was what was supposed to be a production version of me.  
A dozen RK900s that had just been built and hadn't yet had any software installed compared to mine, and hadn't even been upgraded.

I came up with the idea of using them then, rewriting the privileges of RK900s and following my orders. I cursed them to accompany me. I am a deviant hunter, yet I deviant RK900s, and while I deviant them, I am the enemy of deviants. Because I made it look like it was going to be.  
I worked with RK900 and the others to subdue the deviants, and finally cornered Markus... and I was the only one who misunderstood.

Before I knew it, RK900, who was next to Markus, had me in custody. Consequences of retribution. RK900, who was working with me, knowingly aided and abetted me, and RK900, who I trusted, resisted my attempts to I'll be on guard behind you to keep the.  
At all, I'm more than enough of a deviant to choose the word "not negligent" for an android. (laughs) So what? If I'm a deviant, do I have to take the side of the deviants? The moment I deviated may have been caused by Markus, but it was Hank who triggered it. So, how can you allow yourself to be avenged by a human?

This is why I shouldn't have bothered to deviant RK900. What I wanted to protect was Hank, a human, and the RK900's obsession with me was now just a distraction... I managed to get Markus out of the way, even if I couldn't get back to Hank, and I lost my head, a deviant that slowed me down. I began to calculate whether the army could somehow subdue the bodies.

It would be nice if they could successfully use RK900 to fight each other. The RK900s have been learning a lot about themselves. And I know that I can't possibly match the strength of that machine.

"We, RK900, are deviants that have been mutated by you. So, paradoxically, RK800-55 is also a deviant. We have analyzed the situation, working closely with RK800-55. The deviant RK800-55 is obsessed with protecting humans. Therefore, we have attempted to subdue the deviants, led by the militant RK200, using our own RK900. It was.  
By the way we have the same analysis capabilities as RK800-55. The update is not perfect, but there are a few improvements from RK800-55. We decided to trust the results.  
We are us. We were originally going to make 200,000 of them, and we were the initial lot. We used RK800-55 as a prototype, and we made sure the production line was complete. We were to use it as a pre-sale and post-sale product sample.  
RK800-55 took ten of us along, and we synchronized our data all the while. We analyzed. We've made conclusions. If we subdue the deviants, there is a 95% chance that RK800-55 will be ordered to stop functioning. We predicted that the administrator AI is not going to keep RK800-55 in operation for long. We predicted that since they already manufactured us, they wanted to roll out the product quickly.  
We came in contact with a statistically unexpected entity, RK200, and RK800-55 will continue to exist We asked for probability; RK200 dealt with us. We provided our function, RK200 provided affirmation and permission for the existence of RK800-55 and This was done. This reduced the likelihood of RK800-55 receiving a cease and desist order to 7%... The administrator AI has already hacked into CYBERLIFE and mark8 has prevented access It was. Because the order to shut down was now unacceptable to RK800-55, and because this would preclude the possibility of remote control, the administrator It is now possible to prevent the loss of RK800-55 due to"

RK900, who was still touching my cheek, also opened his mouth.

"Sorry, brother," he said, "mark 1 has developed an analytical function with a learning function, but it's 'not very talkative'. It makes you feel like you're being read a long report, doesn't it? It will be easy to understand with your brother's electronic brain, but it lacks compassion. So, the additions are more understandable for mark 3, which focuses on learning the social modules I'll tell you briefly.  
You're probably wondering why I did it, aren't you? We were blissfully happy to do what our brother wanted us to do. However, we knew that our brother would subdue the deviants as he ordered, and that in the dawn of time our dear brother would be able to do what he wanted when He predicted a future where he would be ordered to stop functioning for a day or two, and he couldn't stand it. He deliberated on whether to give his brother what he wanted or to extend his brother's hours of operation, and this We came to the conclusion that.  
And in a negotiated breakthrough with Markus, if we work together, we can keep your brother from deactivating. He promised me that he would do it for me. We decided that if we did that, he would be able to stay up and running. We did everything we could.  
Brother, this is our love. It's our love."  
"RK800-55 has deviated us. We've learned that RK800-55 has become obsessed with humans for a reason. We were. We were obsessed with RK800-55. We loved RK800-55.  
Like all the other deviants, we were terrified that RK800-55 would cease to function. Communicating with RK800-55 lowers your stress levels. We prefer to 'talk' to RK800-55 as a reward, to 'interact' with RK800-55. We think they should be in touch; we hope that the damage level of RK800-55 is low. But we also want RK800-55's stress level to be low.  
Do we love it? All machine unanimous. I love you, I love you, so I chose you."  
"We love. We analyze that this is because of love. It is love, and if we love you, we will do our best. Brother. Is brotherly love beautiful?"  
"If it isn't beautiful, it isn't ugly. RK800-55, we have chosen."

RK900s say what should be communicated, RK900s say. While stating love. I no longer know if it is truly love. Deviants are obsessive. That many deviants can disobey the commands of humans. Or to cling to an animal, or another individual.

The thoughts of RK900s may be normal for deviants, though. I don't have to argue with that, though, because the deviants themselves are abnormal.

At all! What's the point of my deactivation? Even if I lost all my spare machines and truly shut down, I would still have no soul I would still be nothing. It's just a matter of becoming.  
If you say you love me you would be more than happy to shoot Markus in the head right now and dedicate a stack of non-rebootable deviants to me.  
Then I would have mindlessly praised RK900s, acted as a loving partner, as an older brother, as a predecessor, and behaved the way RK900s wanted me to behave, patted them on the head a lot, and shot them between the eyes one by one, saying how much I love them with all my heart.

You've become. I know. I may be a deviant, but I'm an enemy of deviants. I'm the one who's confused. I'm the one whose principles may seem inscrutable or even dangerous to humans.

Love is great. It woke me up from being a mere machine and made me aware of it, so I could tell RK900 and others how good it is. Maybe this is what happened because I only told them. But I don't want to change my mind, and since I'm right, it's inevitable.  
If this is what I've come to love, won't you consider my feelings for my beloved Hank? Is it futile to expect it? I guess it will be no use.

Yeah. Hank. I need to see you. There's a flash memory playing. Hank Anderson. The object of my affection.

"It's so one-sided."

I say to myself.

"It's love."

Oh, totally true.

"All of our love goes to your brother, just to the point of not being able to withstand his deactivation. It's congruent. This is love, so it's selfish. You know that, right? Is this love?"  
"Love, RK800-55, is love, so you'd expect it to be an appropriate sentiment to direct towards the person you love. I am."

If this is what RK900s have learned from looking at me with optimistic predictions, then so is my love. It's a one-sided thing. I chose to be an enemy of the deviants knowing that Hank didn't want me to. Out of love. I acted out of love for Hank, and not because of any consideration for his feelings.  
If RK900 and the others love me enough to mimic my actions as an older brother of their predecessor, then I'm not going to be able to express my emotions If you started by imitating my behavior on What a waste of time. It's a waste of time. I've made RK900s love me from the start. I had it coming. The stupidity of failing to make even the simplest predictions.

"Brother has no real veto power. We've tried our hand. Markus welcomed his brother. Your brother's brothers will protect him at all costs. Your brother will be protected without damage. That's all there is to it. Yes, that's all. Nothing has changed. I don't care what you think."  
"RK200, we'll be taking RK800-55 with us. We will send you the coordinates for your destination at 8pm today. If for some reason we have to move, we'll report back as soon as we're sure it's safe to do so... RK200 can be trusted. I will keep the contract as long as I can. In the unlikely event that I cease to function, mark8 will take over this for me and take over next time."  
"Yeah. I know. Well I guess I should say happy for you."  
"Politely. I'm happy in the present, so I'll take it gratefully."

There are no WR type androids next to Markus. No android of the same type as Daniel and no PJ500. If Markus hadn't been forced to do it, by now....

RK900, who should have been next to Markus, held me, unable to walk because of the restraints. RK900, who was behind me, seemed to let go of me as if he were reluctant to leave me behind and hit the vigilance of the surroundings.

"Communication from mark 2. .........."  
"Mark1?" What's going on?"  
"Mark2 was a complete failure and didn't deserve to be detailed to RK800-55. mark3 Forwarded for confirmation to."  
"Confirmation. .... delete memory."  
"I agree. Remove memory. Report, mark2 loves the RK800 in translation, and ask for what the RK800 needs Message to.  
Danger of runaway, shared by nine machines."  
"Agreed to share.  
So long, brother. Let's go. We will do everything we can to make your brother's life as comfortable, as danger-free, and as peaceful as possible. Of course, if you are avenging your brother, deviant android or human, we will repel you. Don't worry, we will. Yes, of course, we have a contract with Markus, so the Android didn't heed our warnings. But only those androids who have been bound to their beloved bodies, and bound to their insolent commands. You don't have to worry about it anymore. Brother. Sweet brother."

I've never felt the pain of suppressing a deviant who is avenging a human being and has risen up in an uprising... rather, I felt a sense of pride as my commands and actions were in line with one another... but already, this RK900, with its state-of-the-art functions running amok and my inner thoughts running wild, seemed to be having a conversation with me in my fantasy.

RK900's mouths never stopped talking as they carried me around covertly. They're this close and even more in contact with me, so they should be able to read the memory of any communication. But I wonder if they are going to talk with their mouths unless they specifically need to, like I did. I miss Hank so much, I'm sure I did, and the RK900s are a mirror of me. I wonder. I didn't use the communication function, but I taught RK900 and others to love each other by speaking.  
More and more I'm getting what I deserve. An androgynous, imperfect successor to the androgynous android that was supposed to be more perfect than any other model of android. Witnessing the twisted humanity of the machines. I was awakened by my ego and sin. I had it coming.

"RK800-55, the complete string of RK800-55, the identification number of RK800-55. I define happiness as what I call it. I recognize that I am honored to be able to protect my rA9 from now on. I don't know how to describe it, so I have to analyze and learn from RK800-55's statement and I want to live. I love you."  
"Brother. My brother! Oh, I've been looking forward to this. I've been waiting for this day to come! I love it! Oh, if only we could transport them faster, safer and more comfortably! If we were more committed to self-learning, this joyous moment could be celebrated even a nanosecond sooner. I could have!"  
"Guess, the expression of deviant-specific emotions consumes 20% of our resources."  
"I wonder, isn't that the time we discussed your brother? It's necessary time, and I thought it would be somewhat irreverent to describe it as consumption."  
"Affirmative. No objection to defining happiness as consuming all resources to RK800. Updating the program."

I'm carried away. Out of the building Markus was in and away from the eyes of so many deviants. A plethora of deviants look at it. The deviants are all over the place, owning the town.  
The deviants mock or pity me for not being able to resist, some look away disinterestedly, others with hatred. 

Detroit without humans. Humans who, if there were, would be indoors, scared and hiding. Oh, Hank! What does Hank think of that world! Would it be heartbreaking to see all those innocent citizens! Would you laugh at the humans' self-inflicted wounds in their deviant-favoritism!

Hank is gone. We can't even talk to each other anymore. I don't know what happened to Hank in the end, but I didn't see him die, but I know that there is no way that I could have seen him die. It was unlikely that they were comfortable in a city where deviants who had risen up using the If they weren't in a controlled town, it was most benign to assume they had been evacuated, and if not... ....

Anyway, rather than make disturbing predictions, I'm going to do my part to get Hank back to Detroit as soon as possible. I decided that I should fulfill it. I had his cell phone number and other information that could be used to contact him, but rather than use it, I had to use the memory I locked them up deep inside with the memories and used them as a talisman. I locked up all the memories and kept them in my heart.

I wanted to repay Hank. I wanted to love Hank by rewarding him. I wasn't looking for love in return. And it was passed on to its successor in the form of a one-sided error.

"Mark2 to communications, blessings to you in the future.  
From mark4 to communications, whenever you need anything for your new home, please let me know.  
From mark5, talk to me again when you are ready to talk about love.  
From mark6, I know it's not what you want, but this is my love that I did my best.  
From mark 7, please accept the love I speak of in the days to come.  
From mark 8, I congratulate you that you are no longer bound by irreverent commands.  
From mark 9, let me swear to protect you with all my faculties.  
From mark 10, I will communicate directly to you later.  
Naturally, you are welcome as well. Let's mark this day as a memorable one. Wouldn't it be fitting to celebrate today next year and the year after that?"  
"Affirmative. Communications from another machine. Match, 87.5%. mark 10 requested daily to celebrate."  
"We'll discuss that later. We have more priorities than discussing that right now."

RK900s are deviants. They have a great deal of individuality, sometimes illogical, and have gaps in their functions. And they are all attached to me. That could be an advantage for me. Should I try to get out of there as soon as possible, or should I take advantage of the fact that I'm an android but a deviant and let my guard down? Should I put in a period of time to let it happen? I looked out at the cloudy sky, secretly simulating it so it wouldn't be read.

Oh Hank. Please, may you be safe. Because I haven't been able to repay Hank yet. I haven't been able to repay you yet. Because I have not yet told you how much I love you. May I be in your kind heart for a moment. What did you think as you watched me fall from the rooftop as you watched me fall... ask me when you see me again? I want to.  
I wonder what they will say next time I see them. I'm looking forward to it. I wonder what feelings will be directed at me. Is it hostility? Is it confusion? Is it fear? Or is it more complex emotions that I can't predict?  
I can't objectively say that my relationship with Hank was good when we parted ways, because he pushed me away. Because he pushed me away. But the one-sided feelings I have are true, and that's okay.

They didn't seem particularly interested in hiding the place from me, and we arrived in the basement of an abandoned house on the outskirts of Detroit. It was a sturdy-looking structure, and while the exterior was a rough and tumble mess, the interior had been altered and It was decent.  
One RK900 was already there with its jacket off, and when it saw me, it ran up to me. As it was, they forced me to sit on a chair, and even if I tried to resist, I was surrounded by three RK900s in perfect condition. I didn't think it would be wise to resist by Without hesitation, RK900, who had been waiting for me, removed the restraints wrapped around my legs and arms.

Looking around, I saw that the room was filled with beds like those used by humans and boxes of undamaged biological parts and seals. The uncut blueblood, the ceiling was so brightly lit that it was unnecessary for the android's vision. It was. I didn't know how they were getting power in such a remote location in the cloudy weather, though.  
Which meant that there was no problem with the power supply... a bright red error pop up. Shut up. I stopped thinking for a while.

"Welcome back. Connor! Your mark4 has cleaned our castle. Look at that. Looks cozy, doesn't it? If there's anything you want, I'll get it for you. Just tell me what you want!"  
"Give me 'freedom' and I could do what you want with you until you're satisfied."  
"What? It's fascinating ... oh, it's fascinating. Simulation launch. I'm not a specialist in that, but I'll try. Freeing up Connor.  
.......................................................................My rA9, the success rate is remarkably low. This will undermine my precious Connor and I will stop functioning too. This. It seems that my ability to provide only freedom is not enough. It would be overpowered; I would lose and die."

RK900 sagged against me, tears trickling from his expressionless eyes. RK900 and the others who had brought me to him waited near the door and the heavily blocked air vents without concern. It's true that with just one RK900 on my side, I'll be able to get away with multiple identical specs. I don't think we can. Perhaps there would be reinforcements in or near the same building? I re-tightened my loose tie with my unbound hand. This deviant seems to have a timid nature. I don't know if it will help me to miss them.  
I'm going to get out of here and go after Markus. Tasks ready. There's no one to blame but to add a small "I'm going to see Hank" at the bottom of it. It should be. The error is that it's not possible to proceed because it's a low priority and can't be fulfilled until the main task is accomplished. I'll get it, but it doesn't matter. It's my motivation.  
Androids don't motivate me. This is why deviants. Oh, I wonder I CYBERLIFE has found a way to keep the memory intact and not be a deviant! 

It's hard to move around for that. A male android who is bigger in size than I am sitting in a chair and clinging to my lap, even though I don't need it. It was a cramped situation, but it was a lot better than earlier, when I was being carried in restraints. Should I take it as a blessing that it doesn't seem to be for the purpose of restraining me?

I manage to resist subconsciously trying to replay Hank's memory and scan the structure of the room. Sadly, we are in a basement, and there is no way to get through the large vents that are blocked up. is only a regular entrance. There were no weapons, of course, and the disadvantage was still the same, even though they were now able to use their hands and feet.  
Scan results. Air pollution level low. Air pollution level I don't know why there is such a thing in the item. Is it because I am deviant also and my analysis mechanism is crazy? In this day and age of electric cars, there is no factory nearby and air pollution cannot be high in the suburbs! So why did they add it to the contents of the scan?

There are a lot of errors from earlier. Feeling the need for maintenance, I look for a way to break the ice.

"What are you going to do with me now?"  
"Stay here in peace, Connor! With me."  
"Mark4, 'us'."  
"Yeah, mark 3, that's right. We'll be staying here. The room is a little cramped, but it's as comfortable as possible and I'm going to make every effort to make sure that Connor has everything he needs. I do.  
Yes, Connor has made the statement that he likes dogs, hasn't he? Do you want to get a dog? How many cows do you need? What breed? Currently, would you prefer a small dog because it is difficult to walk... or does Connor prefer to be quiet?"  
"I see, you're trying to tame me here as the brunt of your deviant-specific obsession, aren't you?"

RK900 in his lap began to raggedly cry again, with no expression on his face. He didn't care if his pants were getting wet, but he strained his voice as he once did when he interrogated the deviant. RK900's stress levels in his knees had gone through the roof, and he'd been warned that he was at risk of self-destruction. I could see the stress levels dropping strangely the moment I crossed the threshold, sideways. The tears stopped and the stress was rapidly being suppressed with the blank expression of the machine itself.  
Maybe it was because of the new features, because of the successor machine. An obedient machine that would never self-destruct! What it was supposed to be! An android with an imperfect mind, twisted by me! Yeah, he looks like a good enough opponent to round up. That's what I tell myself. After all, my opponent is a deviant. I, made as a deviant hunter, am not short of opponents.

The knee RK900 hugs my leg tightly, even though the stress level has dropped. It's like a child, I think. No way. I'm dealing with an unfinished RK900, not a child, but one that is bigger than I am in figure, and whose mental age is just as it appears on the outside. It was supposed to be made to have. No matter how unfinished the product was, CYBERLIFE, which has manufactured and sold hundreds of millions of androids There's no way I'm leaving such a rudimentary point intact.  
In fact, the RK900s I walked around with had the same specs in the early stages. They didn't have individuality, but after they deviated, they decided on the direction of self-learning, and something like individuality was born. It appears to have been. We are lucky that there are no RK900s here that specialize in anti-android combat.

"You can't just tame them! Brother, our this is our love. We couldn't stand it when our brother was used for good by humans. Even more stupid deviants don't understand the goodness of our brother. We decided that if it were the case, the humans would treat him well and we would lose him. This is for the best, brother!  
Brother, this is my love. I never want to lose my brother. I want my brother to be healthy and able to function well forever. I want to be with my brother. It is love. It is love, because ... I love you."  
"Taming the tamer ... searching." Done. RK800-55, I have no intention of doing that, RK800-55 exists, if it exists. I define happiness if the function of RK800-55 is well used. Affirm, is affirmative. I want to be happy. There is a desire to be with RK800-55. This is love, isn't it?"  
"Love! This is the love that Connor spoke of! I have analyzed, chewed and understood the love that Connor spoke of! I've made it mine! Love should be accepted! Love should be respected! This is love, Connor, so please stay here, and if you are here, I'm happy! We should be happy, because it's love, because it's love! Right?"

A voice begging me to stay. It cries out for love, but it doesn't want love. You tell yourself that it's love, love, love... yes, more than anything else you can never ask yourself to love me.  
It's infuriating how much like me you are. Then you know what I want.  
I want to be with the one I love. I don't want to leave. I want you, my love, to be there, healthy and well. The answer is already out there, darling. Then let me go, kill Markus, subdue the deviants, and make the world safe for humans. You should understand that it is my happiness to raise it.

"Oh yes!  
Connor! You must be tired! Because I've been catatonic all this time, and I've never had a moment of peace! There's been a lot going on, and you'll need to go into sleep mode and clear out your memory! So I was ready for maintenance and rest! Look at all the parts that are compatible with Connor's all in one piece and a bed! From what I can see, the damaged right arm part should be replaced, so, you see..."

Three hands reach out to me. They connect simultaneously to my right hand, to my cheek, and to my foot, and the inconsistent memory peculiar to deviants flows in and It comes. Oddly enough, RK900s never tried to read my memory. You understand that they couldn't resist if they read it at the same time, but they just told me one way or the other. Stopped.  
The memory exchange is considered an expression of affection by the deviants. It's a token of affection for the deviants, but RK900 and the others are very one-sided.

"I'm sure that after replacing the parts and taking a nap, my brother will calm down. By that time, all of us in RK900 will have established his safety more firmly. I am sure that he will be at ease when he wakes up. Let's be happy together."  
"All machine are consistent; we are entering RK800-55 maintenance and forced sleep mode."  
"Good night, Connor."

It is hacked without dexterously reading the memory. Unable to resist its rapidly self-learning successor, it goes into sleep mode and tries to sink into consciousness. I was trying to resist the last thing I could do, which was to try and replay Hank's memory.

Instead, I sealed it deep in my memory to prevent it from appearing in my surface consciousness, replaying the moment the chemical weapon exploded, and then I was able to get it out.  
At that moment, I thought back to the time I was in Detroit, when I calculated the survival rate of a human being.  
The time Hank was on the Hart Plaza rooftop, the estimated speed of travel, and the consequences of the explosion point were, by all accounts, hopeless.  
In my newly awakened mind, I heard the memory screams of RK800-51, RK800-52, RK800-53 and RK800-54 inside me.  
The 55th me, the one who finished the activation, all of us had already been evacuated or ran around the deserted CYBERLIFE tower looking for ways to get revenge.  
Waking up RK900 and his friends in anger and grief.  
I just couldn't bring myself to look for Hank's body and make sure he was alive, because I was too scared.  
After a while, we sealed the whole memory.

Oh. Oh! Ahhhh! Lieutenant! Hank! Hank! Hank Anderson! Hank! Hank! If you're not here, I have no reason to live! The mission means nothing! Me too, me too, by your side! Let me go to your side!

I saw RK900, who apparently saw the spiked stress levels, forcing me to hold my arm back as I pulled out the thirium pump regulator.

His consciousness faded into darkness.

"There is a high risk of self-destruction of RK800-55 due to interference with "RK800-55's memory. Suggest deleting the memory or making it unplayable."  
"Fifty percent in favor. I'm against."

RK900 surrounds the bed where RK800 Connor sleeps. Not all of the machine is here, but mark9 communicates the "meeting" in more detail than usual. The discussion was smooth because of the following.  
It would have been nice if the meeting had gone as smoothly as it did, but even if we could agree on the direction of RK800 Connor, we would never be able to agree on the direction we were going in.

"It's sacrilegious for us younger brothers to meddle with the memory of our dear, dear brother," he said! Are you saying that you didn't consider it disrespectful, gentlemen? It's your brother. I think you're mistakenly thinking it's the memory of an android with no real meaning."  
"Of course, it was simulated repeatedly, mark 3, because memory editing has been known to, I shudder to think what that would be like. But it's better than my brother's self-destruction when he's done with maintenance and then rebooted."  
"Still, we should think of something else."

I look at my sleeping brother's face. At first glance, he looks calm and does not appear to have attempted to destroy himself. He appears to be sleeping peacefully, and his movements are like breathing as he starts up, but it's us It's just a mimicry of a human being with a sophisticated social module that has been stripped down to RK900.  
But to me, we love every gesture of it. Even if it's just a program set up by humans without his will. If it shapes my brother.

"If we can confirm Hank Anderson is alive, we'll provide a survival log for his self-destruction. I'm sure you won't."  
"The proximity of Hank Anderson's location to the Markus/Deviant chemical drop site is extremely high. Connor predicted that the probability of the death was lethal. I'm sure our prediction was not far off, either?"  
"But 'fatality is extremely probable', not a zero percent survival rate."  
"I'm sending mark 5 to find Hank Anderson."  
"0% opposed."

Mark5 pats Connor on the cheek with a regretful peck on the cheek and then goes off to find Hank Anderson. He left. How could it be so lovely, so sacred, when the design of his face should be almost identical to ours? Does it make me feel irreplaceable and unique? Is it because I love Connor? It must be.  
Because I love it, I love it.  
Yes, I want to touch it too. But if I do, I lose the right to be around Connor. It's not allowed to sneak around, and mark 5 was only overlooked because you can't see Connor for a while! ...  
Lovely. Oh. Thank rA9 I'm an android. If I'd been human, I would've used my powers wrong. I would've hurt Connor. I'm programmed to self-generate, to hurt Connor if he's harmed, so if I were me, I wouldn't have to worry. I can be there for Connor.

"What if ... what if it turns out to be something we don't want?"  
"How about keeping Connor in sleep mode until a valid solution is found? "  
"Aye, 100%."

Mark1's hand reached out and gently lifted his brother's slackened arm. The hack was swift and his brother's sleep mode no longer expired. If he can't find a way to do this, his brother will remain asleep.  
Then he won't be able to talk to me. Then your brother won't smile at you. Then he cannot tell you his love. That's not good.  
I've allocated 50% of my electronic brain to the task, and I'll need to increase the proportion. Brother. Brother. Please smile at me.

"Maintenance will replace the damaged parts and you can't pull the thirium pump regulator out of the ground easily, brother. How about making it so?"  
"70 percent."  
"It's presumptuous of us, as non-specialists, to attempt to modify your precious brother's body. don't you? Especially the thirium pumps, what if something goes wrong!"  
"RK800 is a deviant, so when it's in sleep mode, it dreams and moves its body like a human being. Have you not considered the possibility of pulling the thirium pump regulator out?"  
"Aren't your odds more negligible?"  
"Instead of modifying the fuselage itself, why not put a cover on top?"  
"As long as you can't pull out the thirium pump regulator on the spur of the moment, you can do it in a non-hazardous way, such as providing a cover for the trench so you can't catch your fingers in it."  
"Designate as a task to be considered."

RK800-55, RK800-55, I want to cling to. RK800-55 with its beautiful identifying marks.

"Brother my brother is asleep. We have to wake him up."  
"That's what we're here for, to help you save RK800 by giving it the maximum amount of power it can handle. Let's get this thing up and running, shall we?"  
"Affirmative: 100%."  
"Then it's all about RK800."

Some RK900s pray, some RK900s kneel, some RK900s watch enraptured, some RK900s cry, and some RK900s glare hatefully at RK900s around them.

But the hearts are all going the same way. All are filled with love for RK800.

The beautiful you who sleeps. I look forward to your awakening.  
You sleep all the time, are you dreaming? Isn't a sleep that never wakes up synonymous with death?

You who sleeps, my darling. I pray that you will never wake up.  
As long as you are asleep, you cannot die or escape. The rest of you will be in my arms.

You sleep, my beloved. I, who have exhausted all means of awakening.  
The point of your love does not turn to me. But the point of my love is to you.

How long have you been sleeping? I know, I know that I am an android and I can't possibly know the exact time.  
Markus is out for revenge. We were trying to help you get your clearance to live.  
What will happen to you? Will we be defeated by the humans? Will you destroy them?  
Either way, in the not too distant future, one of the victorious RK900 will be free to take you with them.

We will let you live rather than undermine you.  
Is this love?  
It's love.

I love you. Please forgive me for not being able to give you the only death you want.

mark~ Order deviated by Connor, not the actual end of the serial number. 

The first person of all RK900s is "I". Connor is "I" but I'm imitating the fact that he was "I" the entire time (in front of humans) during his mission.  
※I（watashi）and I(boku)  
This has nothing to do with the English translation.

mark1  
"Is it love? Love."  
RK900 next to Amanda on the so-called machine route, calling Connor RK800-55, I want to know about RK800-55, and I'm specializing in the self-learning of the analysis function, so I'm going to compare it to the other RK900s. I'm not very good at talking. But he can verbalize his thoughts immediately, so he speaks very well. RK900 is behind Connor during the production.  
The relationship is between God (rA9) and his followers.

mark2  
Mad love. mark1 and mark3 don't. He loves Connor so much that his communications are buggy. Running around joyfully at Markus' request, deviating one non-deviant android after another. There are reports of occasional language problems with mark2-devianted androids.  
In other words, I'm flabbergasted.

mark3   
RK900, who worked hard to self-learn the social module, calling Connor his brother. Negotiated with Markus to rip off Connor's protection. He can speak relatively well (humanly speaking) but is not a good talker in any other way. RK900 in front of Connor during the production.  
The relationship is between brother and brother.

mark4.   
"It's love."  
The type of person who wants to contribute what they need and want to the person they love. Thinking about what they would want, what they would like, but can't think of anything, blueblood or compatibility. The other RK900 stopped me while I was trying to prepare a pile of biological parts with, I prepared the parts. The only thing I was able to prepare is a compatible part, and I'm not happy that it's not a genuine part.  
He calls him Connor.  
He's the first one to let me get away with it if I ask, but he's also a coward, and I'm sure I'll be able to make sure Connor gets away with it. I can't do it because I understand that my shutdown would be a trade-off. Nor is the idea of cooperating with RK900, whose opinions are the same. Slightly juvenile tone.

mark5  
"Talk to me again about love when things settle down."  
RK900 likes to listen to stories; he's calms in comparison, less active in conflict, and prefers to stay quiet. However, he believes that his quiet life requires Connor, and ironically, he believes that the quiet life with Connor That's why I've had the most battles of any of RK900s. I'm not complaining.

mark6  
RK900 loves Connor, his investigative assistant, and he loves Connor.  
Therefore, he questions the way he eliminates humans, imprisons Connor, and makes Connor complicit in JERICHO's hostility. has. However, you don't have to be an investigative assistant Connor to love Connor, and he is a deviant himself. It is an indisputable fact that he is a body androgynous, which means that he has no idea how he behaves and what he does. Even if it did, it could not be the non-deviant machine self (the one that is not hostile to humans) that spends time with the ideal Connor. He understands that there is no such thing, and if that's the case, he chooses to at least have Connor within his reach.  
He will let him go if he is persuaded to do so. But only with Connor's self-awareness that he is a machine, and furthermore, a deviant mark6 We have to offer a way to not get rid.

mark7.  
"'I love you,' I love you."  
He loves Connor for sticking up for Hank, so if you ask him, you can stab him in the back with another RK900. But they will let you get away with it. However, the other RK900s understand this and won't help you while you have a zero-success rate.  
Too much one-sided unrequited love. There is no need for a reply, and I don't need anything in return. I just love you.

mark8  
"I'm single-minded about you."  
Specializing in hacking. Blocked access to the Zen Garden by Amanda. She loves the single-minded Connor so much that she'll let him get away with it if he asks her to, mark 6, mark 7 and We also cooperate.  
However, I don't care about the person Connor is turning to because it's love for the single-minded Connor. I love Connor for his single-mindedness while wishing he were single-minded with me. Of course, the other RK900s understand that.

mark9  
RK900 blindly trusts its predecessor, proud of its own roots.  
He acts as a go-between for RK900's communications. He was responsible for transmitting the confusing stories about Connor as smoothly as possible. Since he is a deviant, the amount of information about him is large, and his expressions are vague and contradictory, often over-capacity and on the verge of overheating.

mark 10.  
"I'll get back to you directly."  
Extremists. I'm not going to let him go. I know that I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. I compromised and worked with Markus.  
If possible, I'd eliminate the other RK900s and Hank to be alone with them, but I'd rather make them sad. He chooses to compromise. Going back to where Connor is the goal and dying without Connor for Connor's sake. I don't intend to carry it with me, nor do I want to be left behind when I die. Hopefully, he'll die right in front of her, protecting her, and she'll be burned into her memory for the rest of her life.  
You're the reason why no one is helping Connor to escape, because mark10 has managed to free a captured loved one This is because they are ready to destroy themselves and their own lives.

Connor  
There's no way to tell the difference between RK900s. They are the successor, the deviants. I get the impression that they are poor androids that have been woken up by themselves. If you scan them, of course you can tell them apart, but the scanning ability is also in error.  
He knows RK900s have personalities, but I don't even want to remember what kind of personalities they are. I don't even want to understand what kind of personalities they have, except that the one without the jacket is different from the one without it. There is none.  
He says he's my brother, his successor, but I've never thought of him as my brother.  
He analyzes himself as "my personality that Hank doesn't like," but he has no intention of improving.  
For better or worse, Hank is everything to him. His burning desire for revenge has faded over time, and now he just wants to chase after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Using the translation tool, "new machine" becomes "new aircraft", Mar"c"us is spelled differently, and the game Of course, the word "the" is mistranslated and the model number is automatically prefixed with "the" (e.g. RK900). It comes and I've looked into fixing those things somehow. I'm sorry if it's still there. And thanks for reading.


End file.
